Por el Momento
by ErrexErre
Summary: Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, un aroma dulce, el cuerpo adormecido en una cómoda cama. El zorro sonriendo desde una silla frente al escritorio. ¿Sucedió algo en la noche?... Sí, algo que Hiei no puede recordar y que molestará mucho al zorro. ¿qué hará cuando
1. Chapter 1

Punya n! nOn Konnichiwa-desu n.n Otro fic en esta sección, gracias a la renovada venida de inspiracion XD solo espero poder actualizar todos a tiempo T.T

OH DIOS, LOKI-KUN TE AMO! T.T Si alguien sabe donde m... puedo encontrar el manga de Matantei Loki Ragnarok... TT-TT podria ser tan amable y decirmelo? T.T SE LO AGRADECERIA DE POR VIDAAAA T-T

Wenu, yo mejor ya empiezo a escribir antes de aburrir con tanta palabreria, como es costumbre en mis N.A n.nUu

_Dancing pairs, painted wings, inside almost rememeber. And the song someone sings once upon December..._

Dedicado a mi sensei **Rurouni Andrea**, a mis madres (XD) **Darky y Misha-san**, mi kerida one-san **Rika-chan**, mi awe kerida **Lady Yaoi Yuri** n.n, mi querida y loca amiix **Sumiko** Grax x todo! Y POR TU GENIAL IDEA nOn! to my darling friend **Sori-chan** (luve Kyo-kun T¬T), mi más especial amigo **Hikari-kun** , y a mi amiita **Mayumi Minamino **(viva el acoso a los profes XDDD)

Y ya empiezo

**Summary:** Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, un aroma dulce, el cuerpo adormecido en una cómoda cama. El zorro sonriendo desde una silla frente al escritorio. ¿Sucedió algo en la noche?... Sí, algo que Hiei no puede recordar y que molestará mucho al zorro. ¿qué hará cuando lo recuerde? Kurama x Hiei

**Por el Momento**

.-.-.-.-.-

**1 cap. Sin Motivo**

'Ugh, Maldición'

Hiei abrió los ojos con dificultad, un fuerte dolor de cabeza ocupaba todo su cerebro, sus pensamientos, sus maldiciones y todo. ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

Intentó incorporarse, pero hayó que quedándose acostado la cabeza no le daba vueltas. Además... Se sentía muy cómodo a pesar del malestar... Olía bien, además. Prefirió mantener los ojos cerrados unos momentos más. Sólo para poder grabar en su mente aquel aroma, aquel ambiente tan cálido... Y ese maldito dolor de cabeza que le taladraba cualquier pensamiento.

Gruñó y se resignó a sentarse, cogiendose la cabeza con ambas manos.

.-¿Aún te sientes mal? -vino la voz de Kurama. Hiei abrió los ojos de golpe. Tenía la vista un poco borrosa, pero aquel manchón rosa bastaba para saber que se trataba del zorro.

.-Hn... ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí?

Kurama sonrió.

.-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ayer?

.-¿Pues qué demonios pasó? -preguntó Hiei irritado. Él quería las cosas claras, de una maldita vez, o acribillaría al estúpido zorro de una buena vez.

.-Hum... -Kurama lo miró de reojo. "Seguro se está haciendo el loco" -. Tú ya sabes...

.-¡Maldita sea, Kurama, habla!

.-Aunque lo pidas así yo...

.-¿Quieres morir?

.-Esa no es manera de pedir las cosas...

.-Perfecto -declaró Hiei levantándose con dificultad, y al lograrlo empezó a tambalearse -. Muy bien...

.-¡Hiei! -Kurama corrió a ayudarlo a que pudiese mantenerse en pie -. No deberías...

.-¡Cállate! D-dónde está mi maldecida katana?

.-¿Eh? Oh... ahí... -dijo Kurama señalando una esquina de la habitación.

.-Bien... -Hiei fue dificultosamente hasta el lugar, viendo doble, borroso y aún con aquel tormentoso dolor de cabeza.

Kurama sonrió y le dio la katana.

.-Gracias -dijo Hiei -. Ahora... quédate quieto mientras te rebano.

"Así de mal debe estar que hata me dio las gracias" pensó Kurama un poco divertido.

.-A ver, a ver... vamos calmándonos -dijo Kurama ayudando a Hiei a que se sentara en la cama mientras él se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio -. Veamos... Si te digo qué pasó me prometes que no volverás a tomarte cuatro botellas de sake?

.-Cuatro botellas de... ¿Yo hice eso?

.-Lo hiciste.

Hiei murmuró algo incomprensible.

.-No me das condiciones.

.-Oh... entonces te quedarás con las ganas.

A Kurama le gustaban ese tipo de jueguitos en los que la paciencia de Hiei estaba apunto de estallar. Y un segundo antes que eso ocurriera sonreía y lograba decirle a Hiei lo que era una tontería, lo que desesperaba más al demonio de fuego y hacía que mil insultos provinieran de su boca.

.-Mira Kurama... -dijo Hiei llevándose una mano a la cabeza -. No estoy de humor como para jugar estúpidos juegos contigo. ¿qué demonios pasó y cómo permitiste que hiciera semejante estupidez y cómo rayos me trajiste a tu condenada casa?

Kurama se quedó un poco pensativo. Al final se encogió de hombros.

.-Ayer fue la boda de tu hermana.

Uh-Oh... Hiei tenía un mal presentimiento.

.-¿La boda? ¿Se casó? ¿¡Con quien!

Kurama rió un poco.

.-Con Kuwabara.

¡¡¡¡POR LA GRAN...!

Hiei se levantó, fulminando a Kurama con la mirada, cogió su katana y amenazó a Kurama.

.-No... me gustan... ese tipo... de bromas...

.-Oh, no es una broma -.aseguró Kurama sin inmutarse ante la actitud de Hiei.

Hiei apretó la katana con tanta furia que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

.-¿¡COMO PERMITI SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!

.-No lo hiciste -dijo Kurama -. Recién te enteraste cuando había acabado la recepción.

Hiei dejó caer la katana y se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

.-Sí... entonces... nos quedamso en la casa del detective haciendo cosas estúpidas y yo quería matar al deforme ese y...

.-Sí, y te bebiste al seco las cuatro botellas de sake.

Ah... por eso tenía dolor de cabeza. Sí, eso explicaba todo. TY también por qué sentía tanta furia por dentro.

¡Un momento!

.-¿¡Y por qué terminé en tu casa?

Kurama lo miró un rato, pestañeó y sonrió.

.-¿Vas a decirme que no te acuerdas?

.-No me acuerdo.

"¿De verdad no se acuerda o se está haciendo el estúpido?" Se preguntó Kurama un poco inquieto.

.-Em... Hiei...

.-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

.-Vamos, Hiei. Ya no es divertido.

.-¿Pues el qué?

.-El hacer como si no recordaras.

Hiei levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada carmesí en los ojos esmeralda de Kurama.

.-Escucha, Kurama. Si te digo que no recuerdo una condenada cosa de anoche, es porque realmente no recuerdo nada. Y ahora deja de hacerte el estúpido y dime qué pasó. ¿qué hice?

Kurama todavía no se lo creía. Sonrió.

.-De acuerdo, Hiei. ¿Quieres desayunar?

.-¡¡No me respondiste!

Kurama pestañeó.

.-Pero si tú lo sabes muy bien.

Hiei apretó los puños con más fuerza.

.-¡¡AAHH! KURAMA TE MATARE!

El zorro se inmutó a encogerse de hombros y caminar hacia la puerta. Estaba enfadado. ¡Por qué Hiei se comportaba así ahora?

.-¡No! ¡No te vas! -dijo Hiei cogiendo a Kurama bruscamente de la muñeca, a lo cual, el zorro se deshizo de la misma manera, mirándolo disgustado.

.-Y ahora ¿por qué carajos estás enfadado, Kurama?

.-¡Tú deberías de saberlo bien! ¡No es gracioso que hagas como si no supieras nada!

.-¡No recuerdo nada!

Oh... Oh... Talvez ahora sí lo entendía...

.-¿E-enserio no... no lo recuerdas, Hiei? -preguntó Kurama con cierta tristeza.

.-¡Hasta que lo comprendes!

Kurama dejó escapar un resoplido y bajó la cabeza.

.-Bueno, ya no importa -dijo sonriendo y salio de la habitación con el corazón en la boca.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le pasaba ésto ahora?

¿Por qué Hiei no lo recorsaba...?

Kurama pateó el suelo con rabia.

¿Quería decir eso que lo de la noche anterior había sido... producto de la borrachera de Hiei?

Todavía no se lo podía creer. No se lo quería creer. Se encontró muy feliz cuando al fin logró decirle sus sentimientos a Hiei y éste... él simplemente le besó. Por eso... Por pensó que...

Pero el alcohol tenía siempre esas consecuencias. ¡Por qué no lo recordaste Kurama? En tu época de Youko sabías todo eso, el arte de seducir, de engañar... Porque tenías de virgen lo que Hiei tenía de bondadoso. Pero ahora... Como Shuiichi Minamino. Hasta la noche anterior era puro, casto, virgen y hasta inocente. Y estaba seguro que pasaba lo mismo con Hiei. Pero... pero...

Bien. Ahora sabía lo que era sentirse usado. Talvez lo tenía merecido. Estaba pagando una vida anterior sin amor y con únicamente placer por la única persona que había amado y era de esta manera. Qué terrible.

Pero lo que más dolía sin duda era que Hiei se hubiese olvidado hasta de sus sentimientos. ¡Eso era sin duda dolorso y también humillante! ¡Estúpido demonio de fuego!

Kurama escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación, y dio con Hiei, con la cabeza baja.

.-Oye, Zorro...

.-¿hm?

.-Nosotros... Nosotros... ¿Hicimos...? -pero el color rojo en las mejillas de Hiei delataba el sentido de la frase.

Kurama adquiró también este color y asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

.-Sí, Hiei...

El color en el rostro de Hiei se intensificó y se notaba a pesar de tener el rostro bajo.

Ninguno sabía ya qué decir.

.-Lo sospechaba... -dijo Hiei en una voz muy baja.

Ninguno dijo nada los sigueintes siete dolorosos minutos.

.-Creo que mejor me voy -declaró Hiei con firmeza y se dirgió a la ventana de la habitación de Kurama.

.-¡Hiei!

El demonio de fuego se detuvo.

Pero el Zorro no sabía qué quería decir exactamente...

.-Yo... tú... ¿volverás?...

.-Realmente eres idiota -fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte del demonio de fuego, que desapareció.

Kurama se dejío caer en la cama. Talvez había sido muy optimista al esperar una respuesta positiva.

Bien, era todo. Era el fin de su amistad con Hiei. Eso era.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Hiei corrió, corrió, corrió y siguió corriendo mientras maldecía su suerte, el sake, a Kurama y principalmente ¡la maldita boda de Yukina y el deforme ese Kuwabara! ¡Todo había sido por culpa de esos dos!

Se detuvo un momento. ¿Por qué no podía recordar siquiera cómo se había sentido? La verdad es que cuando empezó a darle vueltas al porqué del enfado de Kurama, sólo pudo suponer que algo como aquello había pasado. Pero no sabía definir muy bien cómo se sentía. ¿enfadado? ¿traicionado? ¿aprovehcado? ¿utilizado? ¿¡Cómo!

Tal sólo recordaba la imagen de Kurama al noche anterior... algo le había dicho... Hiei intentó recordar, pero su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas en ese momento. Prefriió olvidar lo que fuera que le hubiese dicho. Talvez en otro momento...

Ahora... necesitaba descansar un poco más y pensar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

AL FIN! nOn

capi corto, pero q puedo hacer, la kbza no m da para mas en este momento xp

espero les guste, dejen sus reviews!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hulax! Lo ven? Lo prometido es deuda y aki esta el segundo capi para q no se desesperen y tomen medidas ekivokdas contra mi XD

Um... me acabo d dar cuenta que publike el fic con el nombre q le habia puesto por ESE momento... o.o es q cuando lo estaba escribiendo no sabía cómo ponerle asi q en ese instante le puse 'por el momento' y d ahi ya no lo cambie XD

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, como ven, respondi todos los login XD como nunca T-T

Wenu, este capi dedicado a **Mayumi Minamino** nOn

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**2 cap. Difuso**

.-¿Entonces, cuánto es por adelantado?

.-El cincuenta por ciento -respondió la chica.

.-¿Y qué me garantiza que estará terminado en una semana realmente? -preguntó Kurama.

.-Precisamente cualquiera de nuestros clientes puede certificarle eso, señor Minamino.

.-Hm... Está bien -accedió Kurama y sacó el dinero en efectivo de la billetera -. Pero realmente necesito esa repisa para el lunes que viene. Llegan nuevos ibros del extranjero y no sabría dónde ponerlos.

.-Despreocúpese.

Kurama sonrió y empezó a tramitar algunas cosas que faltaban aún. Desde que Hiei se había marchado había decidido no darle más vueltas al asunto así que salió a distraerse y mandar a hacer la repisa que necesitaba.

Pero era inevitable...

Tenía que pensar en ello. No era algo que pasaba todos los días así que... De cualquier manera...

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió escribiendo. Todavía no se podía creer que algo así hubiese pasado. Y lo peor... ¡Que Hiei no recordase!

¡Ah! ¡Pero también podría ser que él no quisiese recordar! ¡Hiei era demasiado vivo!

¡Sí, eso tenía que ser! Ese demonio de fuego...

Pero Kurama estaba mal en sus pensamientos. Para Hiei se trataba de una broma de mal gusto de parte del zorro. ¡Seguro que hizo eso para hacerle sentir mal! ¡Sí! ¡Eso era! ¡Kurama era demasiado vivo! ¡Era un youko después de todo!

Aunque todavía no comprendía por qué él de todas las personas haría algo así... Algo de verdadero tenía que haber en esa historia.

¡Aún así! ¡No se acordaba! ¡No se acordaba! ¿Por qué?

Miró sin prestar atención a los ningen debajo de él. Como siempre, sentado en un árbol. Habían pasado algunas horas desde que había salido de la casa del zorro. Se sentía un poco extraño. Siempre que se sentía así acudía a Kurama, pero en ese momento, estaba más que claro que no podía. Pero le gustaría... ¡No espera! ¡No le gustaría! ¡Claro que no le gustaría! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Deja de pensar cosas estúpidas! ¡Ahora mismo!

Por culpa de ese estúpido ya había comenzado a pensar cosas estúpidas que no tenían sentido siquiera considerarlas como parte de su pensamiento. Estaba enojado. Enojado consigo mismo. ¡Y toda la culpa la tiene el zorro! ¡Por él que estaba así!

Espera...

¿Así cómo?

Pero tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso un instante para concentrarse mejor en la extraña presencia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Busc

ó con la mirada la fuente de aquel poder y pronto la hayó. Un chico de cabello verde oscuro estaba de pie frente a una tienda ningen de muebles ningen o cómo rayos se llamase.

¡¿Qué rayos...?

¡¡Kurama saliendo de la misma tienda! ¿¡Por qué! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser él! El chico entró a la tienda, sin prestar atención a Kurama, pero éste sí que se percató de él y volteó sorprendido. Era un fuerte poder. Muy fuerte. Era abrumador. Le espantó y le dieron agnas de salir corriendo del lugar. Más no lo hizo y salió de la tienda como si nada hubiese pasado... Sólo para sentir una presencia conocida muy cerca de dónde él se encontraba. Automáticamente levantó la mirada y al encontrarse ambos pares de ojos, verdes y rojos, el dueño de éstos últios se dio a la carrera dejando a Kurama entre divertido y desconcertado.

Hiei sentía arder su cara con furia. Hasta que estuvo lejos de aquel lugar, de las tiendas y de la casa del zorro no paró. Tomó aire e intentó regular su respiración y sus latidos. Algo estab mal. Él no solía escapar de él. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se trataba de Kurama! ¡El zorro estúpido que lo único que sabía hacer era sonreir! ¡¡Y había huído de él!

Se sentía humillado, pero su humillación tuvo que esperar un poco, porque ahora la mente de Hiei pensaba en el otro chico de cabello verde y de la manera que había que había sobresaltado al zorro. Estaba claro que ese no era un ningen cualquiera. Algo tendría que estar escondiendo.

Kurama siguió caminando pensativo hacia su casa. La reacción de Hiei... Hum... Bueno, era entendible. Era comprensible... ¡¡Era un inmaduro! ¡¡Mira que huir así de él!

Em... No, no, Kurama. Tú no te sobresaltas por cosas así. Más bien... Habría que preocuparse por el chico de pelo verde de la tienda. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kurama. Nunca había sentido ese miedo al conocer a alguien. No habína cosas que le asustaran, sin embargo... Pareia presencia hasta conocida. Sólo que parecía malñigna en extremo. Y lo más extraño era que no parecía darse cuenta de él. Simplemente entró y lo ignoró olímpicamente. Una persona como esa tendría que haber sentido los poderes del zorro.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta de su casa. Parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la puerta.

Suspiró aliviado al percatarse que no había nadie esperándolo. Nada de esa presencia. Ni la de su madre. Ni la de Hiei... Ni la de Hiei...

Kurama se encogió de hombros con pesadumbre y entró a la cocina. Decidió calentar algo en el microondas, pues no sentía ganas de explorar sus dones culinarias y además, sólo estaba él en casa. Qué más daba.

Mientras esperaba que algo se cocinara dentro del aparato, empezó a organizar los utensilios de la cocina. Una punzada de remordimiento cruzó su pecho la ver platos blancos en el aparador. Los recogió y los guardó en la alacena. Empezaba a extrañar a su madre.

La alarma sonó y Kurama sacó la comida del microondas.

"Vaya que eres estúpido. Comerte algo que sacaste de un televisor sin imágenes" Kurama sonrió con amargura al recordar aquel día. Pero prefirió no pensar más en aquello y dejó el plato de comida en la mesa.

Hiei se detuvo indeciso frente a la ventana del zorro. ¿Qué haría? ¿Tocaba? ¿Entraba? O mejor! ¡Se largaba! ¡Sí! ¡Buen plan! Pero justo cuando estaba apunto de llevar a cano su majestuoso plan, Kurama entró en su habitación bostezando y dio con la mirada de Hiei. Uh...

Hiei se quedó estático. Quería poner en marcha su plan, pero sus pies no querían moverse. ¡No querían largase con él! ¡Oh! ¿Por qué?

Kurama abrió la ventana, sin sonreir, sin decir absolutamente nada.

.-¿Entras?

Hiei se quedó aún estático. ¿Entraría?

.-Hn.

Lo hizo.

.-Bien -dijo Kurama, aún sin sonreir. Eso era extraño -. ¿Quieres que hablemos o has venido para decirme que no recuerdas nada?

.-Yo no vine a nada de eso -dijo Hiei levantando la voz.

.-Y menos has venido a gritarme en mi propia casa, ¿verdad?

.-Me importa un bledo si es tu casa o la del vecino -dijo Hiei por respuesta. Kurama frunció el entrecejo.

.-¿A qué viniste entonces?

Hiei no respondió. ¿A qué carajos había ido?

Kurama se quedó mirándolo fija y calculadoramente. Era extraño. Pero aún asñí lo presionaría hasta que dijera algo. Sabía que no ra correcto, pero se sentía resentido con el demonio de fuego.

Y Hiei continuaba con su silencio.

Kurama tenía paciencia, pero ya estaba empezando a desesperante. Tomó aire.

.-Está bien si no me quieres decir -dijo por fin, resginado -. Sólo no te quedes así. Te propongo algo.

Hiei se asustó. ¿Qué le iba a prpoponer? Hasta sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

¡Maldición! ¡Deja de pensar tonterías! ¡Eso no te hace bien! ¡Y aparte, está mal!

.-¿Hiei?

.-¡No está bien! -respondió el aludido.

.-Eh... ¿qué no está bien? -preguntó Kurama desconcertado. ¿Y ahora?

.-Eh... Hn. Nada, estúpido kitsune.

Kurama pestañeó dos veces. Luego sonrió por fin.

.-Me laegra que no estés disgustado.

.-¿Disgustado? Hn. Yo no vine a pedirte una disculpa ni nada por el estilo, ni a declararte mi amor, ni nada. Tampoco vine a decirte que recordé y que ... ¡no te perdono!

.-¿No me perdonas? -preguntó Kurama sorprendido. -. ¿Y por quñe tendrías que perdonarme?

.-Por... por... por... ¡eso!

.-Eso... -dijo Kurama pensativamente, llevando le dedo índice a la barbilla.

.-¡MALDITA SEA, ZORRO, SABES A QUE ME REFIERO!

Kurama sonrió.

.-No te preocupes. Supiongo que lo recordarás con el tiempo...

.-Kurama...

.-Yo no me refería a eso -dijo Kurama sonriendo más abiertamente. Talvez no estaba del todo equivocado.

Hiei se sonrojó un poco y le dio la espalda al zorro.

.-¿Tienes hambre?

Hiei dejó escapar un resoplido y sonrió también. Tuvo que admitir que tenían una extraña manera de reconciliarse.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa de Kurama, un chico de cabello verde sonreía con cueldad.

.-Así que ya te encontré. Youko Kurama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holas! Ya está! Lo actualice! Espero que les haya gustado! Y gracias x los reviews nOn

Y pues... no estoy muy segura de que Hiei recuerde 'muy rapido' las cosas, muajajaja.

nos vemos!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa nOn se! actualizando d nuevo. Necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido, por lo cual estoy intentando actualizar rápido y avanzar los fics. ¡Por favor, sean pacientes! La inspiración se va tan rápido como llega :s es un problema.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Y voy adelantando que el chico de pelo verde no es un antiguo amante de Kurama, porque ya hay muchos fics en los q pasa lo mismo y no quiero que se vea repetitivo. Pero si que tiene que ver con que Hiei 'no recuerde' nada n.n Creo que se tratará más bien de una venganza.

Bueno, sin nada más que acotar por ahora, empiezo el cap. n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**3 cap. Él**

.-De acuerdo, Hiei, está bien. Sólo no tomes esa actitud.

.-¿Y cómo rayos se supone que quieres que me comporte luego que me hicieras sacarme los zapatos, la capa, ir a bañarme y encima ponerme esta estúpida cosa gigante? Me veo más patético que el deforme eso, y no me divierte en lo más mínimo.

.-Ya te lo dije, Hiei -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Si no quieres dar muestras de tu presencia a mi madre, al menos tienes que comportarte como si realmente no estuvieses aquí. Vienes completamente manchado de sangre y ¿quieres pasar desapercibido?

.-Ese es mi problema.

.-No mientras estés en mi casa -le dijo Kurama.

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que Kurama terminara de vendar su brazo. Le miró de reojo y sonrió. Realmente Hiei era una persona demasiado única.

.-¿Qué?

.-¿No se me permite mirarte?

.-No se te permite burlarte -dijo Hiei con brusquedad y examinó su brazo ahora vendado. Sonrió. Tenía movilidad y no dolía. Volteó a ver al zorro y captó la mirada que esperaba no encontrar. Mirada vaga, perdida, pensativa... Kurama seguía pensando en 'aquel asunto'. Hn. Eso a Hiei no le hacía mucha gracia. Y menos porque por eso estuvo apunto de renunciar a todo contacto con su único amigo. Bueno, en realidad eso había decidido Hiei en ese preciso momento pero... Sencillamente cuando empezó a pensarlo detenidamente, era muy difícil aceptar que no quería contacto con el zorro. En realidad, era una mentira manifiesta.

Si bien, Hiei nunca había demostrado interés más que una amistad hacia Kurama, estaba seguro que Kurama tampoco lo había hecho pero... Aún así... No podía creerse por completo que lo hubiesen hecho. Porque nunca pensó en convertirse en amante de Kurama.

Amante de Kurama...

¡No!

¡Malditos pensamientos!

Y lo peor era que 'había reaccionado' ante el pensamiento...

Hiei se sonrojó notablemente y le dio la espalda a Kurama.

.-¿Pasa algo, Hiei?

.-Nada que te importe.

Kurama levantó una ceja.

.-Está -dijo finalmente -. Traeré algo para que comas, ¡de acuerdo?

.-Hn.

Kurama sonrió extrañado y salió de su habitación.

Suspiró y bajó las escaleras. Era extraño. Hiei se estaba comportando de una extraña manera, como si estuviese nervioso. Pero ¡vamos! Se trata de Hiei. Y porque se trataba de Hiei... Era más doloroso todo.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de entrar a la cocina, llamaron a la puerta. Kurama levantó las cejas sorprendido y se dirigió hacia la entrada. La abrió y las facciones de su cuerpo se endurecieron. El chico de cabello verde.

El chico sonrió.

.-Buenas tardes –dijo cordialmente, acto seguido, sacó una pequeña libreta –Creo que esto se te cayó al salir de la tienda.

.-Oh… -Kurama cogió la libreta y le sonrió -. Muchas gracias.

.-Sí… Bueno, me costó un poco saber dónde vivía… Bueno, en realidad no tanto, puesto que la libreta tenía tu dirección. Quiero decir… ¡No la leí! –aclaró rápidamente el joven, sacudiendo las manos -. Sino que en la primera página... Em… Bueno, tú sabes.

Kurama pestañeó ante el comportamiento tan extraño del muchacho. Aún así, su aura maligna no desaparecía.

.-Eh… De acuerdo –dijo Kurama sonriendo -. De todas maneras no había reparado en que no la tenía.

.-Sí, supongo que no –dijo el chico en un tono muy suspicaz.

.-¿Disculpa?

.-Eh… No nada –dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.- Bueno, hasta luego, entonces.

Kurama hizo una pequeña reverencia y esperó a que el chico saliera del umbral de su casa para cerrar la puerta.

El muchacho volteó sonrió durante una fracción de segundo. Aquel youko, con esa apariencia era aún más estúpido e ingenuo. Y aquel otro youkai que estaba arriba, ni siquiera trataba de ocultar su ki. ¿Qué pretendían?

Pero al parecer aquel chico de ojos rojos también iba a servirle para lo que tenía planeado… Otra vez…

Bien. Mejor irse por ahora o Kurama sospecharía. Ni siquiera se había inmutado al notar su ki, poderosamente descubierto.

Kurama fue a la cocina y dejó la libreta en la mesa. Era extraño. Se sentía inquieto. Hasta incómodo.

Y ese extraño escalofrío… Como si ya conociera a ese muchacho. Bueno, era probable que lo conociera. A leguas se notaba que era un youkai. Pero no sabía para qué estaba ahí. Podía deducir que aquel encuentro no era pura casualidad. Esa persona se la había pasado planeándolo.

El olor a quemado que salía del microondas, lo hizo volver a la realidad. Momento… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de meter dentro un frasco de crema de ajo?

Hizo un gesto de asco y dejó el frasco a un lado, recordando que a Hiei le gustaban las cosas dulces. Suspiró.

Sacó de la nevera un enrome pedazo de pastel de crema y lo puso sobre una bandeja, junto al zumo de naranja.

Se consideraba grandiosa y milagrosamente afortunado. ¡Cuántas cosas podrían haber pasado luego de eso! Sin embargo, Hiei no se mostraba hosco… No más de lo normal, cuando estaban juntos, o conversaban o cualquier cosa. Por esto, Kurama daba gracias infinitas y cuidaba que su comportamiento fuese estrictamente el de un amigo o compañero cuando estaba con Hiei.

.-¿Hiei? –dijo, la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada. Se escuchó el girar de la perilla y Hiei pronto se hizo a un lado para permitir que Kurama entrara con su cena.

.-No estaba muy seguro de darte algo más que… -pero Hiei ya estaba encima del pastel, haciendo caso omiso a Kurama. Éste sonrió -. Veo que no hay problema.

.-Hn… -respondió Hiei simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kurama se sentó en la cama, observando con diversión al demonio de fuego comer con rapidez gusto el pedazo de pastel y tomar zumo para no atragantarse. Pronto su mirada se tornó nostálgica. Hasta melancólica.

Hiei terminó de comer y miró a Kurama. Levantó una ceja.

.-¿Qué?

.-Oh… nada –dijo Kurama rápidamente, sonriendo.

.-Estúpido kitsune.

Kurama volvió a sonreír. La verdad era que había perdido todas las esperanzas de que Hiei compartiese los mismos sentimientos que él desde que éste se fue. Tendría que resignarse. Por mucho que doliera. Por más que el alma se partiera en dos. Y también….

.-Entonces, ¿ya volverás donde Mukuro? –preguntó sonriendo.

Hiei bostezó antes de responder.

.-Eso tendría que hacer… -dijo bastante desinteresado -. Pero últimamente no ha pasado nada muy interesante. La vida en su castillo se vuelve demasiado aburrida.

.-Oh… ¿Entonces?

.-¿Entonces qué? –preguntó Hiei con irritación.

.-¿A dónde pasarás la noche? –preguntó Kurama sonriendo, con tono casual. Que tuvo como resultado que Hiei le arrojara uno de los libros de su escritorio que casi no logra esquivar -. ¡Hiei!

.-Lo que haga o deje de hacer o dónde duermo NO es asunto TUYO –le dijo de muy mala manera y desapareció de la habitación de Kurama, dejando la ventana abierta.

Bueno. Había sido entera culpa suya. Era más que normal que Hiei haya tomado aquella frase como una indirecta. Sólo se preguntaba si ahora sería tan fácil tranquilizarlo.

.-¡Demonios!

.-.-.--.-.-.-

¡Estúpido Kurama! ¡Estúpido! ¡Y estúpidas emociones ningen que lo asaltaban en ese momento! ¡Estúpida lujuria! ¡Estúpido sake! ¡¡¡Estúpido Kuwabara!

Se detuvo en un árbol miró a su alrededor. Dejó de lado los insultos y agudizó la mirada. Algo no estaba bien. Para nada bien.

Sentía algo de regocijo. ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

Ahora tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero no pudo pensar más en aquel mal presentimiento, porque él, junto con su capa había caía caído hacia abajo, como si hubiese sido lanzado. Cayó en suelo terroso inconsciente.

.-.-.-.-

Kurama dejó escapar un resoplido de frustración. Dejó a un lado el libro y lo lanzó fuera de su alcance. Se sentía vacío. Bien, cualquiera se sentiría así si casi te dejan tuerto con un libro. Y más si esa persona había sido…

.-Hiei… -dijo Kurama escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

.-¿Qué? –respondió este, apareciendo en el alféizar de la ventana.

.-¡Hiei! –dijo Kurama con sorpresa, levantándose tan rápido que tiró la silla al suelo.

Hiei negó con la cabeza.

.-Tan torpe como siempre –dijo, y entró en la habitación. Estaba sonriendo de una extraña manera. Casi como que no era propio de él.

.-Hiei… Perdóname si te ofendí, yo no…

Pero Hiei simplemente sonrió. Se encogió de hombros.

.-No puedo molestarme por una cosa tan estúpida –dijo, y se sentó en la cama. Kurama sonrió, contento.

.-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde decidiste que vas a dormir? –preguntó Kurama.

.-Oh… Bien… Ya que dije que no quería ir donde… bueno, ahí –puntualizó Hiei -. Creo que no tengo más remedio que quedarme contigo, zorro…

Kurama se asustó un poco cuando Hiei dijo aquello. ¿Qu´quería?

.-Si no quieres, puedo…

.-No, no es eso, Hiei. Desde luego que puedes quedarte –dijo Kurama rápidamente. Sonrió .- De acuerdo. Tú puedes ocupar la cama y yo…

.-¿No prefieres que durmamos los dos juntos? –preguntó Hiei mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurama dio un paso atrás. ¿Qué pasaba?

.-¿Juntos?

Hiei se encogió de hombros.

.-Bien. No haría falta que pasaras la noche incómodo –dijo. Luego, como que se dio cuenta de algo y frunció el entrecejo.- Ahora bien. Si no quieres es tu maldito problema, yo sólo pensaba hacerte las cosas más fáciles.

Kurama suspiró aliviado. Era el Hiei gruñón de siempre.

.-Está bien –dijo sonriendo -. Pero yo lo decía porque…… -¿por qué? No se enteró. En ese preciso momento, Hiei le había atraído hacia él y le había plantado un beso en los labios. Un beso que el mismo Hiei fue profundizando hasta acorralar a Kurama en su propia cama.

.-…¿Hiei…?

El demonio de fuego sonrió y le volvió a besar.

.-Es más entretenido si dormimos juntos, Kurama.

El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos un poco desconcertado. ¡qué sucedía?

.-Estás extrañado, ¿verdad? –dijo Hiei, deshaciéndose de su capa.- No tengas miedo. Estúpido kitsune, deja de mirarme así.

.-Hiei… ¿te estás sintiendo bien?

.-Sí, y eso es lo que importa –dijo él, empezando a desabotonar la camisa del zorro, Sonrió -. Dime, Kurama… ¿Aún… me amas?

Kurama pareció chocado ahora.

.-¿Tú… lo recuerdas?

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco.

.-Hay que ser estúpido para no recordarlo –dijo Hiei con seriedad .- O será que no puedes reconocer cuando miento y… cuando finjo mentir?

.-Entonces..

.-Espero que no te enojes mucho conmigo –dijo Hiei, y terminó de quitarle la camisa al zorro.

Kurama cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, pensando en cuestionar a Hiei a fondo luego que terminaran…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Listo! Ven¿ ven? Hasta ahora no me he tardado mucho T.T soy jueliz! XDDD

Sé que hay personas que están un poco confundidas pero no pienso explicar nada hasta el prox. Capi. Saquen sus propias conclusiones n.n sé de un par de chicas que ya saben qué fue lo que pasó n.n confío en que me lo hagan saber en sus reviews. Y bueno… Ya con este son dso fics actualizados T.T estoy taaaaan feliz T-T

Y si me da tiempo, talvez actualice tb vidas compartidas. N.n uno nunk sabe!

Y por fin termine de ver Samurai Deeper Kyo T.t q emocion. Si alguien tb la ha visto, ¿podria decirme? Y… ¡si alguien tiene el amnga, tb? N.nU onegaaaai!

Wenu, ya nos vemos!

Grax x leer!

Dark-chan


End file.
